I'll Try
by wiz-witch in training
Summary: "I am not a child now, I can take care of myself, I mustn't let them down now, I Mustn't let them see me cry" One-shots of Robin during the show, inspired by songs I think fit him.
1. I'll Try for Failsafe and Disordered

**A/N: Okay...yeah...started watching Young Justice, liked "Failsafe" and Robin's session in "Disorder" (yet I was the ONLY one in a group of my friends who didn't go emo...)...**

**Muse: She also connects to Robin easily for some odd reason.**

**I know I said I would update until after New Year's...but...**

**Muse: She wants to see if she can get at least one character down for Young Justice since she's starting a fic for that.**

**Ellie: Muse!**

**She has a point. Anyway, if you want the full emotion (in my opinion), go to YouTube, search "robin i'll try", and click either the first one (I'll Try- Robin), or the fourth one down (i'll try, i'll try... / Robin Tribute). The second one shows more emotion, but either works. Okay, I was switching between the two. Point?**

**Muse: She doesn't own Young Justice, the characters, or the dialogue from when Robin says "Hurt? Try traumatizing" to "I don't want to be the Batman anymore". Other than that, it came from the realm known as Wiz-Witch's diseased imagination.**

**Ellie: Can I?  
><strong>

I quickly plug my glove into the door when I realize something. There's no way I'm getting out. The wiring is messed up. I can't open it. I look at Wally. "Go without me." His eyes widen in shock.

"What? No way!" I let out a sigh.

"Wally…" I think carefully before continuing while tears start to blur my vision. "The wiring got messed up somehow, so I can't open the doors. You, however, can vibrate your molecules through it. You can get out before the explosion." I look at the clock. Not much time. "Please. I don't want you to die." Like all the others…Other than us, Megan's the only one still alive…Of course, I'm literally dead already. Wally had an actual chance her, though. "I don't want you to die because of me."

"And I don't want to live without you." He grabs my arm and we sit down with our backs against the door. I lean against him a bit and take off my mask. I really don't have much to worry about, since he already knows my identity, and it's not like anyone's gonna see me other than him. Besides, my eyes are immediately covered again by my hands wiping tears away. I silently watch the numbers tick down on the clock.

_00:05_

_00:04_

_00:03_

_00:02_

_00:01_

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>I'm surprised to wake up after the explosion. Or, did it explode? Yes, the explosion happened. I remember watching the timer go down, hearing the explosion, then feeling all the heat.<p>

So, yes, it did happen. But if that's so, then why am I waking up in the training room? My hand instinctively reaches up to see if my eyes are covered. I'm wearing my sunglasses.

That would explain why the room seems fairly dim.

I sit up and turn to the side before pulling one of my legs up to rest my chin on while I gather my thoughts. Martian Manhunter and Batman explain what happened, although I'm barely listening. I catch that it was supposed to be a simulation, which we all knew until Artemis "died". Then Megan's powers took over, causing us to believe it to be real. I look over at Wally, and he's looking back at me. I turn away right away and try to sort things out in my head.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the simulation, and none of us have recovered completely. I will admit that some of us <em>have<em> recovered more than others, but I'm sure that Megan and I have recovered the least. Neither of us have really talked with anyone, but I can see it in her eyes. She still has the high amounts of pain and trauma. She's still blaming herself.

"Hey, how you doing, Rob?" When did-right. Super speed. Wally's been trying to make me open up since what happened. He has yet to secede despite doing it all the time (Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter all wanted us to stay at the cave until we recovered a bit). I will admit, I _want_ to tell him. It's just…I literally am unable to say anything to him or anyone on the team. Almost as if my jaw is locked up…

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kalder leave the room Black Canary's doing the therapy sessions. Megan doesn't move from the kitchen. Wally tries to get me up, but I don't move in the slightest. I guess he thinks I should go now. When none of us go, Black Canary comes in to see if any of us are ready. I do my "ninja-disappearing-trick" to go to my room before she's completely in. Unlike usual, I don't do my laugh/cackle. Instead, I silently promise to myself that I'll go in. Eventually.

* * *

><p>I never really promised that I'd actually <em>say<em> anything to Black Canary. My jaw is still locked-up and has yet to slack at all. I just sit there with my hands between my legs. She's trying to get me to open up, but I just can't. It's not in my nature. Most of what she says goes over my head. Until one thing.

"Wally said that the main thing bothering him about this whole thing was how you've sealed yourself off from everyone and been having some nightmares due to your hurting." It was that _one_ thing that got my jaw to unlock enough for me to talk.

"Hurting? Try traumatized." Did I just…Wow… "I finally become leader and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths." I lose control of my jaw again, only instead of it being locked, it won't stop talking. "I-I _know_ I did what I had to, but I hated it." Okay, _maybe_ I could have come up with a better plan… "When we started this team, I was _desperate_ to be in charge." I even got into a fight with my best friend over it. "Not anymore." Something crosses my mind, and before I can stop, I voice it. "And- and that's not even the worst of it." I know this technically is confidential (only reason she told me what Wally said was to help get me to talk), I can't help but add a reassurance. "You can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room." Good.

"I always wanted – _expected_ – to-to grow up and _become _him." Batman. My mentor… My father. "A-and the hero bit? I'm still all in!" I've never wanted to stop being a hero for one bit. "But that _thing_ inside of him, the _thing_ th-th-that _drives_ him to sacrifice _everything_ for the sake of the mission." Be able to just _ignore_ all emotions. "That's not me. I-I _don't_ wanna be _the _Batman anymore." Just…Practically sending my friends to their deaths…It killed that bit of me wanting to be able to do that.

"Is there anything more to your withdrawal?" My jaw clenches a bit and I clasp my hands together. She notices this. "It's best to let it off your chest so it doesn't hurt you anymore than it already has." Something inside me snaps.

"It can't hurt me anymore than it already has. I-it can't even traumatize me anymore than it has!" I dig my nails into my skin. My eyes burn from unshed tears. "W-watching my friends and B-Batman be _killed_ without being able to do a thing about it. Watching that…It…It brought back memories." I try to ignore the fact that my voice cracked at that last word. "Memories…Memories I thought I finally got past." I ponder over whether or not I should continue. Black Canary does for me.

"It reminded you of your parents?" I nod in response.

"That helpless feeling th-that you have when you have to watch those that mean the world to you…That helpless feeling I had when I watched them fall…That helpless feeling I had watching everyone get blasted by those beams…I-I just felt like I _should_ have been able to do _something_ to help. Every time. I felt like I could have done _something_ to help in _some_ way at all!" I take my glasses off to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Every time." The hand holding my glasses falls to my lap and another hand ends up on top of it. I look up and see that she's put her hand on mine.

"Have you discussed any of this with any of the other members?" I chose not to answer. "Richard…"

"Wally's the only one who knows my real name, but he doesn't know much more than that. And I've run into Artemis at school. She just doesn't exactly know it's me. I'm not supposed to reveal my identity to the team." I look down again. "And nothing you can say will convince me to."

"I understand how secretive Bruce can be, and I know I won't be able to convince you to tell everyone, but I will say this: There may come a time when you _must_ tell them. Whether for the mission's sake, or your own. Until then, stop blaming yourself."

"I'll Try."

**A/N: Double record for me: most line breaks in a chapter (3) and most words (1,355)!**

**Muse: Care to share why you chose _this_ scene?**

**Because I liked how Robin was honest and open for once.**

**Muse: And..?**

**...I thought we discussed this. Well, so I don't get a ton of reviews questioning that, Muse is just teasing me about how I see the school counselor every week other than group pretty much. Mostly because of some family issues, NOT GONNA ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT IT! Although I will admit that there's something about sessions like that, whether it be the person doing it, or the fact that no one else has to hear what you say, that causes you to say anything pretty much. Hey, random challenge thing: if you actually listen to the song, tell me which line(s) you think fit Robin most, or how you think the song fits him in general. For me, it's because he wants to quit being treated as a child, but he also has the childish things things of his he has to hold on to. Along with how guarded he is...**

**Get the song. Real interesting how Jessie McCartney voices Robin _and_ sung a song that fits him...Hm...  
><strong>


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Uh...I noticed several people put this on story alert, so I decided to continue! Here's the plan: I'm gonna listen to loads of music, majority being somewhat angst-**

**Muse: Like always.**

**Mature. Real mature. ANYWAY! Then I'm gonna match each one to an episode. Er, a scene or two from each episode with Robin that is (meaning no "Denial", "Terrors", etc.). Then I listen to that song nonstop while writing, making sure that the last word(s) of the one-shot is Robin saying the song title (whether in his thoughts or aloud). There are 18 episodes total, and I'm able to slim that down to 15 with Robin (yes, I'm redoing "Failsafe"/"Disordered" as two separate things, along with having "Independence Day" and "Fireworks" separate). Now...I have six songs matched up, along with two that I'm not sure which episodes to put them with. That means I'm short six songs. Here's what I have (I'll put links to each song in my profile):**

**Fireworks has "Defying Gravity" from Wicked  
><strong>

**Downtime has "I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme)" by Johnny**

**Bereft has "I Feel Alone" by the Naked Brothers Band  
><strong>

**Homefront has "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan  
><strong>

**Failsafe has "Clocks" by ColdPlay**

**Disordered has "I'll Try" by Jesse McCarthney  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Then I have loose songs:<strong>

**Don't Cry Out Loud by John Barrowman**

**Perfect by Simple Plan  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the scenes I'm using for each episode:<strong>

**Independence Day: the scene where they're in the Hall of Justice and they find out that they haven't been trusted**

**Fireworks: the scene where the place explodes, along with the conversation outside**

**Welcome to Happy Harbor: from when they get on the bio-ship until...I know I'm including the line about the utility belt!**

**Drop-Zone: ...I'll get back to you on that *grins***

**Schooled: ...I'll get back on that**

**Infiltrator: from in the bio-ship with Superboy until my least favorite Robin line**

**Bereft: from the first shot of him in the desert, until they get their memories back**

**Homefront: from when he finds Artemis in the alley, until his near-drowning**

**Alpha Male: ...let me watch it first...**

**Revelation: most of the battle against the Injustice League**

**Humanity: ...I need to watch that...I fail at life...**

**Failsafe: Kaboom. The explosion scene**

**Disordered: Therapy session**

**Secrets: ...Is he in this ep other than for the discussing of the mole?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...If you can, PLEASE tell me one of the following:<strong>

**1.) which episode WITH ROBIN (I REALLY don't want people giving me things like "Denial" or "Terrors") the loose songs can go with**

**2.) more loose songs you think fit Robin**

**3.) songs for the episodes**

**4.) if you have any requests for scenes, I can put them in  
><strong>

**Thanks!  
><strong>


	3. Secrets for Secrets

**A/N: So...I will admit, this should be "Independence Day". I will admit it. However, I was discussing the mole with someone, and when I said I thought it was Robin, she said that during the discussing of the mole, Robin had a guilty look when Kaldur said he trusted everyone on the team...As did someone else I had talked about this with. to look for it. Then my brain went on auto-pilot, and...well, this happened. So, the song for this episode is "Secrets" by OneRepublic (yes, I purely chose it because of the title). Like I said, I was partially on auto-pilot, so, in otherwords, this wrote itself.**

**Muse: Whatcha get for picking a character that-**

**Be quiet. So...yeah. I thought I'd have something witty to say.**

**Ellie: What about your reasons for Robin-**

**Disclaimer: I own...Robin's random thoughts. That's pretty much it...**

**EDIT: *face-palm* That's what I wanted to say: I know no one really questioned it, but I feel the need to put this out there: The reason Robin said that Artemis and Zatanna were at the Halloween party was because he didn't know about their little "mission", and the Captain Marvel at the Justice League party was because that's what everyone was thinking.  
><strong>

I do a slight bit of a flip before sitting down on an armchair, causing my cape to drape over the back. **[1] **Cool, don't need to worry about it getting in my way. As much. Batman, Aqualad, Red Tornado, and Spe-_Red Arrow_ choose to stand instead. Whatever.

"Computer, secure the room." Whoa, this must be pretty serious if he doesn't want the risk of someone overhearing us. _Especially_ since no one else is in the Cave: Wally, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy, and…Zatanna **[2] **were at a Halloween party at Megan and Conner's school, and Captain Marvel was at the League Halloween party. Well, that's at least what I heard from the others. I didn't really know they had one. Yet _another_ thing Batman never told me. Then again, it could just be Bats being his usual paranoid self…The computer announces that the meeting room is secure before he continues talking. "I'll cut to it: do we believe there's a mole within the team?" Ah. So _that's_ what we're discussing here…Well, this will be fun.

"I am convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an "inside source", he was merely sewing descent." Ah, Aqualad, always cool and collected. Okay, Dick, stay focused. At least _pretend_ nothing is going on…

" His intel could _easily_ have come by comparing notes with the 'Injustice League.'" I lean back in my seat and stretch out my legs slightly. Then I think of something. "And think about it: if _anyone_ on the team _was_ working with those creepoids-" I'm suddenly interrupted.

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them." Exactly what I was gonna say. You know, unless the Injustice League wasn't our major concern…

"I'm not convinced." You're never convinced of anything. "Sure, you two and Kid Flash are above suspicion-" What? "- but I _know_ Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's _not_ Green Arrow's niece."

"What?" I lean forward slightly before giving my input.

"Yeah, in fact, she's related to-" I'm interrupted as my shoulder becomes weighted down slightly with Batman's hand.

"Enough. Artemis's relationships may _indeed_ make her suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity." Right…Like how I'm not even allowed to tell the others my name. Then again, it is kinda fun…The hand's removed and Bruce is walking forwards. "I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little of what Cadmus programed into their weapon. Conner _could be_ the mole and not know it." Good point…Especially since before we found him, he had been telepathically hooked up to them for 16 weeks.

"And what about Miss Martian? She _is_ Manhunter's niece, but he told Black Canary he has a few _hundred_ nieces and nephews." Wow…I wonder what family reunions are like for them! "And the first time he met M'Ghann was _five months_ ago, when she _stowed away_ on his last trip from Mars to Earth." Wait, she _what_? I thought she said she entered a writing contest to be Manhunter's protégé…

I can't help but give Kaldur an interested look as he speaks a gain. "This changes nothing. I have fought side-by-side these people. _None_ are traitors." I fall back into my chair wondering what's gonna end up killing me first: my team, Batman, or the overwhelming guilt I have for keeping so many secrets…

**[1] Basically, I didn't exactly get how it was sitting like that, so, yeah. Best I could come up with…**

**[2] The "…" was supposed to be a daydream sigh type-thing. Oh, hormones, how they are annoying yet amusing. *giggles***

**A/N: Okay, so I should probably give my reasons: Initially, it was Red Arrow saying he was above suspicion. Now, I watched the episode ONCE, so I didn't remember the line perfectly well and thought that Red Arrow just said that Robin and Kid Flash were above suspicion (which, for the record, I had a similar response as Robin to: where did he pull that from?). Now, I look for plot twists a lot, but I'm POSITIVE they're gonna pull one where someone unexpected would be the mole. Now...I know Kid Flash was above suspicion as well, but...The plot twist would have to be more ridiculous than ALL the Layton plot twists combined to be him. And Robin...Okay, I can't say this without sounding like a total idiot-NOT A WORD, MUSE!**

**Plus, as you can see, I sorta hinted slight blackmail.**

**Muse: You did?**

**You may have to squint to see it. So...again, nothing witty.**

**EDIT: I KNEW there was something I wanted to bring up! In this, I kinda suggest Robin being the mole. Who do you guys think it is, and why?  
><strong>


	4. I'm Still Here for Independence Day

**A/N: Gotta love having to give a character a lot of excitement, then suddenly have them be upset after ONE line. XD Course, that gets my tear ducts to start filling...Not kidding, I almost cried while writing this. I'm actually starting to feel bad about continuing this story...But, I wanna get caught up before March 3rd. Why? Because, hopefully, that's when "Misplaced" should premiere!**

**Muse: You don't need to listen to the song anymore, right?**

**Right.**

**Muse: Good. *turns on "Haunted" by Taylor Swift* I like this song more.**

**Yeah, while you're there, I wanna watch "Treasure Planet". Anyway, song of this episode: "I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme)" by John Rzeznik from _Treasure Planet_. Oh, and I have a song for each episode now, along with a couple extras for when the new episodes premiere. *cheers***

**Disclaimer: I own Robin's random thoughts. And three lines of dialogue. That's it.**

**EDIT: Okay, my friend and I are OBSESSED with 6-word memoirs. Sooooo, while I was up visiting my new sister (her name's Mackenzie, and all my friends agree she's the cutest thing EVER!), I came up with some that went with these. So...Yeah. It'll be in italics after my useless blabbering.  
><strong>

_I'm growing up and branching out  
><em>

I can't believe it. We're in the Hall of Justice! One small step for...Yeah...Gonna sound stupid no matter how I say it...**[1]**

"Make yourselves at home." We all take Flash's advice and sit in some chairs. Well, KF, Aqualad, and I do. There are only three, so Speedy's stuck standing. He glares slightly, but it's NOTHING compared to the Bat-Glare.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." I will admit, it's strange enough that Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, AND Aquaman all have ice-related villains. All of them attacking on the same day... "We should move on." He sets up the zeta-beam so that it scans him and the others. Once it's done announcing their names and numbers (I'm seriously wondering if that's the greatest idea...), Speedy speaks up.

"That's _it_? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Oh boy. There goes that temper again...I swear, it's going to be the death of him...

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Roy motions towards the window that people are on the other side of, taking pictures. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?" I will admit, that IS a little cheep...

"Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I _need_ is _respect_." I'm with GA on this one. He turns to face us. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like _sidekicks_." Well, in a way, we kinda _are_... "We deserve better than this." I exchange looks with Kaldur and Wally before facing Roy again. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game?" What game? "Why, because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one of becoming full-fledged members of the league."

"Well, sure. But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" Wow, for once, you make sense.

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ." Abawahnow? "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing: an orbiting satellite, called 'the Watchtower'." No, Bruce "conveniently" left that out whenever he told me about the League...I barely focus on the conversation going on between Speedy and the mentors. All I can focus on is the fact that I've been lied to.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" I'm amazed I hear KF's whisper over my thoughts. Before I can answer, however, Speedy says something that catches our attention.

"But, not anymore." What? He throws his hat down and leaves. "Guess they're right about you three." We all stand up and watch as he leaves and says three words that hit home. Hard.

"You're _not_ ready." I look at the League members in slight amazement, but before anyone can say anything, Superman appears on the computer monitor. Course, League business. He says that an explosion at "Project Cadmus" (Project Cadmus? What's that? Something _else_ we weren't trusted to know about?) and it's now on fire. Batman's saying something about suspicions (paranoid bat) before Zatara comes up and says that there's another missions that needs the entire League. Bruce decides they should go on Zatara's mission. Before we can join, he turns and tells us to stay put.

"What? Why?" I'm amazed my voice didn't crack at all.

"This is a League mission." No kidding. Zatara _kinda_ said they needed full League response.

"You're not trained." Since when?

"Since when?" Have we been best friends long enough to be _that_ in sync with each other?

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Well, practice makes perfect!

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Which we _are_!

"But for now, _stay put_." Okay, that tone was scary enough _without_ the Bat-Glare. As they leave, I vaguely hear Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter have a small exchange, but I mostly ignore it.

"Ugh, when we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like, like, _sidekicks_?"

"My mentor. My king. I thought he trusted me." Same here, AL. Well, minus the king part...

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the _basics_! They've got a secret HQ _in space_!" You've got a point...

"What else aren't they telling us?" I decide to put in my thoughts.

"I have a better question: we didn't we leave with Speedy?" There's a bit of an awkward silence before Aqualad questions Project Cadmus. I swear, we are as in sync as can be. "Don't know." I feel a grin cross my features as I get an idea. "But I can find out." Soon enough, I'm asking the computer if it wants to bet whether or not access is denied.

"Whoa, how, are, you doing that?" Wow, Wally, you sound surprised.

"Same system as the Bat Cave." Bet he's gonna regret teaching me how to get it. "Alright, Project Cadmus..." I'm barely paying attention as I read. My thoughts start clouding again about what Roy said.

As we leave, a hand's placed on my shoulder. "You never answered my question. Are you okay?" I think about it for a bit before deciding to lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still here."

**[1]: I considered saying something like "One small step for Robin, one giant leap for Dick Grayson" or switching the names around. I spent a while thinking about it before realizing it sounded stupid.**

**A/N: The idea of having the title of the song being the last word(s) of the chapter: gonna end up regretting that...Especially when we get to episode thirteen ("More Than a Band" by Lemonade Mouth)...Well, for this one, it made SOME sense. At the moment. Basically, he's answering Wally's question, and added the "I'm still here" because he can get a little disconnected when upset. So, he's kinda saying he's still able to focus and all that (despite blanking out for a good chunk of this...part of it was because I could barely understand a WORD Zatara said...). So, yeah. Gonna go work on "Fireworks" now.  
><strong>


	5. Defying Gravity for Fireworks

**A/N: Okay, song stuck in my head. Check. I mostly find it funny that a while ago, I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with "Wicked" or anything, despite it looking slightly interesting. This song with this episode actually was suggested by animecutie610. Kinda glad I had an uplifting song. Out of 18, I have probably 10 songs/episodes that are gonna make me cry.**

**Muse: *reading a comic* Are you gonna use "Haunted"?**

**We'll see.**

**Muse: Can you please?**

**We'll. See. *she starts humming* Yeah...Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I own some of Robin's random thoughts.**

_See what I can do without you?_

"Move!" I start running to get out of the building as it crumbles. I'm not out before it falls completely, though, but I feel Aqualad jump on top of me so I don't get hurt as much. A quick glance to the side shows me that Superboy is doing the same to Wally just as the building falls. **[1]** Once we're sure it's done, we climb out. From (what I'm guessing) the adreneline rush, we're all having some difficulties catching our breath, but that doesn't keep our opinions from being voiced.

"We...did it." He sounds doubtful.

"Was there...ever any doubt?" KF and I high-five, then cringe in (some-what worth it pain) from our agitated ribs. Something tells me we broke a couple, and bruised the rest. Hate being human. Wally recovers quickly (again: hate. Being. Human.) and walks up to Superboy, who's staring at the moon.

"See? The moon." He points, and Superman starts flying down. "Oh, _and_ Superman! Do we keep our promises or _what_?" I can't help but focus on how literally all the League members are flying down (and those who can't fly are on a platform created by a Green Lantern ring). Great. Guess that "All League Mission" is over...Superboy and Superman walk forward to each other, and Supey lifts his tattered suit to show the shield on it. Batman comes up, as well, and questions it. "He doesn't like being called an '_it_'..." Oh, Wally...

"I'm Superman's clone!" Bruce's not amused (course not) and narrows his eyes at him.

"Start talking." So, we all explain what happen and wait while the League starts discussing. Superman says that the League will find out what to do with Superboy before he and everyone else (other than Batman, the Flash, and Aquaman) leave.

"Cadmus _will_ be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called." I'm seriously wondering whether Wally gets his personality through genetics, or just for being a speedster...

"End results aside, we are not happy." You're never happy. **[2] **"You _hacked_ Justice League's systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives." Other than our own, whose life did we endanger? **[3]** "You will _not_ be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad? Defying someone? I think I got hit harder than I though...

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight." Other than the destroyed building... "The work you trained us to do. _Together_, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," I completely forgot about that, "the three of you-"

"The four of us." He's really taking a liking to Supey. "And it's not." I walk up to Batman to help make my point.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let _them_ tell us what to do?" He walks forward as well. "It's simple: get on board, or get out the way." Batman thinks before responding.

"Give me three days." I can't help but feel a little proud. Together, we're defying gravity.

**[1[ It's true! They really do this! I didn't notice until I read the comments...  
><strong>

**[2] I say that whenever Mom says my dad's not happy about something. *laughs* It seemed appropriate.  
><strong>

**[3] Seriously, what was Batman talking about?**

**A/N: I somewhat pleased with how this turned out. Not the GREATEST it could've been, but whatever. Batman's last line I think is what he said in the comic...Speaking of which! Does anyone know where I could read the comics for free online? I've found SOME on YouTube, but I'm thinking of adding them to this series...  
><strong>


	6. Here We Go for Welcome to Happy Harbor

**A/N: Okay, if I have to hear that song one more time...This chapter took me longer than normal to write, and about halfway through, I got sick of "Here We Go", so I started listening to some other Disney music. Maybe you can even tell with the random mood change...Hey, good news though: I have four songs waiting for when we get new episodes!**

**Oh, and I actually have seven songs by this band planned out thanks to one lyric in one of the songs. In "Living on a High Wire", there's a lyric that's "On a tight rope/No net/High hopes!" I immediately thought of Robin (lemme know if you don't get it). Yay.**

**Robin: Not enjoying this.**

**I know you aren't. Can you be quiet until "Downtime"? *he crosses his arms and nods* Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own Robin's thoughts (that didn't sound creepy at all...) and that's it.**

**EDIT: Comment on the memoir: based off one my friend wrote (I'm mean to mask my insecurities)**

**EDIT (again): Wow...I'm stupid. Someone was reading this during Scholastic Bowl on my kindle, and pointed out that I had left a little too much at the end...And I still had it under complete...I fail at life...  
><strong>

_I tease you to lose attention_

One of my favorite things about Wally is how easy it is to tease him. He just sets himself up for it. For example...

"He doesn't seem to mind." Once those words leave my lips, everyone's staring at him eating the burnt cookies Miss M had tried to make. I'm sure if it wasn't for her getting distracted by playing tour guide, they'd be amazing.

"I have a serious metabolism..." Okay...could've sworn Wally was one for attention.

"I'll...Make more?" It's obvious by her tone that she's not 100% sure what that means. Or something of that nature.

"It was sweet of you to make any."

"Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'Ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Oh boy. Sharing secret identities...Batman drives me nuts sometimes.

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID." Wally, do NOT continue that. "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." You continued it. I try to glare, but something tells me the sunglasses wreck it. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling _anyone_ his real name." Yourself included. Yet I told you. Which I know I'm seriously going to regret some day.

"My name's no secret: It's M'Gann M'orzz. But, you can call me _Megan_. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." She then gets a slightly spacy look, which confuses me slightly. What confuses me more is when Superboy randomly yells for someone to get out of his head. Then it clicks: martian, telepathy. We all turn and look at her, but she seems a little confused.

"_What's wrong? I don't understand._" Yep, _definitely_ Megan using telepathy. My head pounds and I quickly clutch it as if it's gonna help. "Everyone_ on Mars communicates telepathically_."

"M'Gann, stop." Thank you, Kaldur. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an _extreme_ invasion of privacy." Shoot, didn't even think about how her telepathy allows her to read our minds as well. Note to self: don't give her any reason to be suspicious of anything.

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little _psychic g-nomes_ left a bad taste in his brain." Well, that's an...interesting way to explain it...

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just, _stay, out_!" Okay, harsh. Girl does something she's been raised to do, and you just snap at her and leave. She then face-palms herself.

"Hello, Megan! I know what we can do!" She then flies out, so I just shrug at the others before following. She quickly convinces Superboy to come and leads us to the hanger where there...what looks like a giant, red egg. "It's my martian bio-ship." Or a martian bio-ship.

"Cute! Not arrow-dynamic, but cute." Wally, you would notice that.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." She then uses her telepathy to make it morph into a ship that rotates so the door's closer to us. She walks up a bit before turning back to ask if we were coming. I look at the others again before walking into it, where a bunch of seats morph. "Strap in for launch..." KF and I grin at each other before sitting down.

Okay, so, the ship morphed into its current shape, and the chairs morphed so they were there. Yet, when I sit down, the chair moving slightly and the seat belt morphing itself startled me quite a bit. **[1] **Course, Wally's fine. He just makes a comment about it being cool. Right. Then again, he sat down _after_ I did, so he had a slight bit of warning...

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Once she's done speaking, the doors that kept us from being able to fly out opened, and we did just that. Once we get out of the mountain and start flying around Happy Harbor, I can't help but comment on it. Course, I manage to set up Wally to set himself up for more teasing. He just makes this too easy!

"She sure is..." Megan the looks at him, probably oblivious to the flirt if her expression has anything to say. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a...she..."

"Fast with his feet, _not_ so much with his mouth..." Right, I _don't_ want her suspicious of anything going on. Becoming silent all of a sudden is kinda suspicious...

"Dude!" That's what you get for dissing the glasses! We then notice Kaldur whispering to Superboy about something. Noticing Megan's dejected look, I can't help but try to cheer her up.

"He'll come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me much..." I'm about to respond before Wally interrupts.

"You guys remember he has _super hearing_, right?" Okay, I know he's actually a genius (with science, at least), but wow, he is an idiot. Well, time for a subject change!

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" In response, she stands up and shape shifts into a slightly feminine version of me in costume. She then spins around as she turns into Kid Flash, still slightly feminine.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" It takes all my strength not to laugh at his comment. Instead, I just clap in amazement at her shape-shifting.

"Impress_ive_." She shifts back to normal (for her) as I continue. "but, you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

She sits down again before sheepishly adding "Mimicking boys is a _lot_ harder..."

"And...Your clothes...?"

"They're organic, like the ship! They respond to my mental commands!" She sounds proud.

"As long as they're the only ones..." Wally changes the subject this time.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" He's always interested in going through things. Heh, as if he can do it...

"Density shifting?" Told him there was an official term! "No...It's a very advanced technique..." Is it just me, or does she sound embarrassed about it? I can fix that...

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." I catch Wally's expression, which is a cross between "What are you getting at?" and "You better not be talking about what I think you're talking about." So, I continue with a laugh, "When he tries it, bloody nose!"

"DUDE!" Yep, the reaction I wanted.

"Here's something I _can_ do!" I wonder if she's aware of our mini-fight thing as she makes the ship go invisible. "Camouflage mode!" Red Tornado chooses now to radio us.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly." Why was that necessary? "I'm sending you coordinates." I'm barely aware of her confirming the retrieval.

"Pft. Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy." Point. "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause..." We all look out the window to see a tornado that catches the ship before Megan can land it so we can get out. Course, I take advantage of the situation and do what Wally calls my "ninja vanish" to get into the building to see what's going on. Inside's a giant robot with a scarf and the ability to create tornadoes. So, I decide to engage in battle. Course, he blows me around so I can't get close enough to attack (and nearly making me lose my glasses on multiple occasions). Right as everyone else comes in, he throws me at a wall before I fall and hit the ground. right as I use my arms to prop myself up slightly, Superboy lands next to me from a jump. "Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name but," I start before he jumps away, "he PLAYS KINDA ROUGH!" I seriously wonder if he actually caught the last bit.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mister Twister." Mister Twister? Really? He throws Superboy back with a twister as I get up. Wally, Megan, and Kaldur run forward, although the former two get thrown back while the latter gets thrown out the building. "I was prepared to be challenged by a _super hero_." I try not to let my anger cloud my judgement as I pull out a pair of bird-er-rangs from my pocket. "I was _not_, however, expecting _chil__dren_." Okay, that's it.

"We're not children!" I yell as I throw the bird-er-rangs. It's true, though: if you ignore the fact that Supey's not even a year old (although physcially/mentally 16), I'm youngest, and I turned 13 this year. Thus, we're technically teenagers.

"Objectively you are." My mini-bombs do nothing to him. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite..._disturbing_." Hey, perfect chance for my new word that I made up just now!

"_Well_, we hate to see you _disturbed_. Let's see if you're more _turbed_ when we _kick_ your _CAN_!" Alright. Here we go!

**[1] Yes, the seat belt attaching itself/the chair moving startled Robin. Well, one of the two did. The chair did like a 90 degree turn, but with were he was looking, it was kinda hard to judge which one he was looking at.**

**A/N: So there's a lot of Wally-bashing here...Sorry. I actually like him! He's my second favorite character! You know, I actually feel bad for what I did to Robs when Kaldur brought up the telepathy being an invasion of privacy...**

**Robin: Didn't stop you from doing it!**

**What'd I say? *he pouts* As cute as that is...I find it's somewhat reasonable for you looking nervous and silent until Wally starts setting himself up again! Anyway. Now to work on "Drop-Zone" with..."Determinate".  
><strong>


	7. Another Author's Note

**A/N: Hehe, another Author's note chapter...Sorry...I just feel the need to explain part of why this has been taking so long: it takes forever for me to write. Every episode for season one has a song and scene picked, and I have a general idea for Robin's thoughts. My only issue is getting the dialogue from the episodes. I know how to do it, and I have the ability, it's just...**

**It took me two hours to type the dialogue for "Welcome to Happy Harbor". I will admit it was one of my longer scenes, and that includes breaks, but still...Course, after next week, I'm going on "vacation" with my family, so no computer for a week. My little plan is to type up all the scenes I need, then I can put them on my kindle so I can write while I'm gone, since I plan on catching up before the finale (unrealistic goal is realistic).**

**Here's kinda my status on the episodes:**

**_episodes I have completed:_**

**Independence Day**

**Fireworks**

**Welcome to Happy Harbor**

**_episodes I have typed up_**

**Drop-Zone (thanks to Reading Nut Cassirole)**

**Schooled**

**Infiltrator (RNC)**

**Downtime (RNC)  
><strong>

**Homefront (thanks again to Reading Nut)**

**Alpha Male**

**Disordered**

**Secrets**

**Uh, is that really it? Wow...So, basically, I was trying to find the scripts online, but I couldn't find any that would let me stay on the site (don't ask). So...If you want to help, tell me what episode you would want to do, and I could tell you the scene...I don't know...I'm not giving up on this! I will complete it! Eventually...**


	8. Skyscraper for Maybe It Is

**A/N: Me + YouTube =...Yeah...Basically, I kept watching this one video on YouTube called "You're Not Special... **Dick Grayson & Artemis Crock**". *giggles* My friend's response to the title: "Lemme guess: a being human angst thing?" ...Maybe. Anyway, I LOVE the video, and it introduced me to my current favorite song, "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato. Two days later, I bought the CD and fell in love with THAT.**

**So, yeah. I wanted something where Dick and Art had this conversation...It's late, and I've been under a lot of stress lately, at least I still knew how to type this time (long story, not explaining). Well, at least you're getting an update to this!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (DC), conversation (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), or song (Demi). Do I own anything here?  
><strong>

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o M 9 S Z S N A j J s**

I find Artemis training at the Cave. It's as good as time as any to talk with her about what happened.

"I saw what you did last night." She stops punching the punching bag and turns to me. "And the amazing thing is, not one of them will ever know." She seems confused for a moment. I guess that's not very surprising. She probably was expecting me to question why she holds back on the Team.

"Know what?" I lean against the wall and cross my arms.

"How much harder it is for the rest of us." She leans against the bag in a similar position as me. "Seeing my friends get, more and more powerful. Powerful. All of them." I wonder if she actually knows I'm talking about the Team at this point. I don't know why I'm sharing this with her. Probably because I feel like she's the only one who can relate, since she's the only other human on the Team. Sure, there's Bruce, but… "They'll never know how tough it is. To be the one who _isn't_ chosen. To live _so_ near to the spotlight, but never stand in it." I chuckle a little as I continue. "But I know. I see more than anyone realizes because…nobody's _watching _me." This time I look down to continue. "I saw you last night." Just above my glasses, I see surprise cross her face. "You're not special." The surprise is even more evident as I look up at her. "You're extraordinary." I turn to leave the room, but before I can, a hand on my shoulder stops me. Artemis.

"Maybe that's your power." I turn and raise an eyebrow to encourage her to continue. "Seeing. Knowing." I grin at her.

"Maybe it is."

We're both the only two humans on the Team, nothing will change that. Nor will anything change how everyone else isn't. There's a Kyrptonian, a Martian, an Atlantian, and a speedster. No matter what, they'll never understand being human like Arty and I do. But we always will. Nothing can change that.

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned, ever, that I had been a RobArt shipper before the finale thanks to a video for that which introduced me to "Haunted" by Taylor Swift?**** So, if it seemed even the _slightest_ bit romantic...*blushes*  
><strong>


End file.
